Obsessive
by The One True Evil
Summary: Rainbow Dash has been an idol to Scootaloo ever since the day they met. It also triggered a twisted and obsessive side of Scootaloo, who wants Dash to be hers - no matter what the cost is. Set before the Flight To The Finish
1. Chapter 1

/-/  
/ The Voice In My Head/ Story: Obsessive/ by Matt11/-/

Telling one big lie can get you somepony you always desired in life. You just gotta make it seem real.

Rainbow Dash flashed a boastful smirk as she gazed at her beautiful baby blue skies, which she cleared for all of Ponyville's ponies to admire. She spun her head backwards to spot an oval shaped cloud in the middle of the sky, thinking that it might as well be her napping spot for the time being. May as well take a quick nap and then work on my signature moves for the Wonderbolts when I wake up. Rainbow Dash flew over to the cloud and, as she rested her head, soon fell into a deep slumber.

Inside a rainbow colored, timber door, Scootaloo sat in her room near the window. She pondered if she'd see her clearing the clouds or practicing some moves, but there was nothing there. She sighed, What do I have to do for you to be mine?

Scootaloo leaped off the chair, and landed on all four hooves on the green hairy carpet. She gazed around her room in awe as if it was her first time seeing it; it was filled with photos, clipped hairpieces and plushies of her idol that screamed number one fan filly. She wanted, no... she NEEDED to be closer to Rainbow Dash some how.

Scootaloo trotted to a big plushie of her idol that sat near a corner of the wall. It was made by Rarity as a gift for her birthday. She picked it up and stared into its fake cotton eyes. Even though she knew it wasn't the real one, the plushie kept the obsessive side of her contained.

"Scootaloo, time for breakfast come downstairs and eat!"

Scootaloo gritted her teeth as the annoying voice of her mother sang in her ears. She hated her parents. They weren't the perfect parents that graced you with their affection, no they were the exact opposite. Scootaloo wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but nopony would hear her cry for help.

"Scootaloo, for the second time!" Shouted her mother, "Get your flank down here and eat breakfast with your family!"

"I don't wanna eat Mom. Go away!" Scootaloo called out.

"Come downstairs and spend time with your family!"

Scootaloo groaned. "I don't want to, Mom!"

"This what happens when you spend time with that Rainbow Dash and whatever that group you hang out with is call."

"It's the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" She corrected her. "And you don't understand Rainbow Dash cause you don't understand me!"

Scootaloo went to the window, and unlocked it. She spun her head towards the door to see if she was being watched, but saw nopony there. With that, she leaped out the window and landed on her left wing on the grass.

"Crap that hurt," she muttered to herself as a painful feeling shot through the wing that she landed on. She picked herself up and limped towards her bright blue scooter. Once Scootaloo got on her scooter and strapped on her helmet, she rode off to the Crusaders' clubhouse.

"And how did this happen?" Sweetie Belle asked as she wrapped bandages around Scootaloo's left wing. "Does it hurt?"

Scootaloo shrugged, "Not a lot." She replied, "And I don't wanna talk about it."

Apple Bloom sat the box with a red cross onto floor next to Scootaloo. She opened it revealing a bottle of alcohol and a white rag. Apple Bloom pulled them both out and poured the alcohol onto the rag then placed it on Scootaloo's wound.

"Ouch!" Scootaloo shrieked as the cold and painful rag burned inside her open wound. She flinched away from Apple Bloom. "Watch it!"

Apple Boom rolled her eyes, "Quit whining like a baby. Ah've almost finished." She reassured Scootaloo. "So how you get yer wing hurt?"

Scootaloo sighed, "I said I don't wanna talk about it."

Sweetie Belle finished bandaging up Scootaloo's wing. "Come on, we're your friends," she said with a smile. "I'm sure it we'll get through together."

"I said no and that's that," Scootaloo said as she crossed her forelegs.

Sighs escaped Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's mouths. Apple Bloom rubbed her chin as she thought of a way to make Scootaloo talk. "Ah got it!" she exclaimed.

Sweetie Belle titled her head in confused. "Got what?" she whispered out of Scootaloo earshot.

"I know how to get her to talk," she whispered back, chuckling. "Just watch."

Apple Bloom trotted to Scootaloo, but pretended Scootaloo wasn't in the room. "Ah boy, Sweetie Belle. Somepony told me this thing that will sure get our cutie marks today."

"What?" Sweetie Belle asked but soon got the message. "Oooh yeah. I would hate for Scootaloo to miss it. Too bad she's not here."

Scootaloo was about to opened her mouth to protest, but remain silent trying not to play into their game.

Apple Bloom smiled as she saw Scootaloo trying her hardest not to give in. "Yeah, it includes all type of cool tricks and stunts from none other than Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah and I'll be it'll be so cool and awesome."

Scootaloo couldn't take it anymore she had to tell them for the sake of doing something with Dash to earn her cutie mark."Fine," she muttered. "I damage it while escaping from my room."

"Why was ya trying to escape yer room?

Scootaloo whimpered as more alcohol was put onto her wound. "I'm having problems at home."

Apple Bloom stopped tending to Scootaloo's wound. "What kind of problems?" she asked, "If yer don't mind me asking?"

"Yeah is it something terrible?" Sweetie Belle questioned as well. "Did they hit you or threaten to hit you?"

Scootaloo shook her head, and huffed. "It's just-" She threw her hooves in the air and shouted. "MY PARENTS ARE ANNOYING LAME PONIES!"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle exchanged befuddled looks at each other, before they flopped on the floor as burst out in a laughing fit.

Scootaloo gritted her teeth. "What's so funny?" she hissed at them. "This isn't funny at all!"

Both managed to contain their laughter, Sweetie Belle was the first to speak. "Sorry Scoots," she apologized as she wiped the tear from her eye. "It's just we thought something terrible happened."

Apple Bloom nodded. "Yeah Scoots, we was just having a little laugh. No big deal."

"No big deal? It is a big deal!" Scootaloo hissed at Apple Bloom. "My life is depressing and it's all because my parents aren't RAINBOW DASH!"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gasped at Scootaloo's true intentions towards Rainbow Dash. "Did you just-"

"Yeah." Sweetie Belle finished for Apple Bloom. "You hate your parents because they aren't-

"Yes." Scootaloo interrupted Sweetie Belle. "I knew it in my gut that there was some type of mistake. I know me and Rainbow Dash suppose to be like mother and daughter… WE'RE JUST LIKE!" she shouted as her eye twitched.

"Okay..." Apple Bloom chuckled with a nervous smile. "I think maybe you're being a little too obsessive over Rainbow Dash being yer mother."

Scootaloo opened her mouth, but only a sighed escaped it. "I guess you're right." she muttered. "Sometimes I get that way." She trotted towards the door, but stopped and turned back to look at her friends. "I'll catch you guys later," then left leaving Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom alone to think what just happened.

Scootaloo rode her scooter towards her house as she did a voice couldn't get out of her head. We can have Dash, Scoots. Scootaloo shook her head to shake the voice off, but it kept trying to convince her that she needed Dash to be the one. Don't deny it, Scootaloo. Me and you both know you really want Dash to be your mother instead of those...how do you said, 'lame parents'

"Shut up!"

YOU CAN'T SHUT ME UP! the voice shouted. YOU CREATED ME THE DAY YOU FIRST SAW RAINBOW DASH! I'M THE SICK TWISTED AND OBSESSIVE SIDE SIDE OF YOU! MUAHAHAHA!" the voice started laughing madly.

Scootaloo closed her eyes as she shook her head violently while, shouting. "Get out of my head! You're not me, you're just an insane dumb voice in my head!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU FEED INTO ME, HUH!" it shouted. THE MORE YOU WANT RAINBOW DASH, THE LESSER YOU STAY IN CONTROL!"

"Shut up, shut up!" Scootaloo shouted. All of a sudden the voice stopped it's horrific taunting and it made Scootaloo feel paranoid at it's sudden stop of torture. Scootaloo feared that the voice is coming closer to convincing that it was her other side of herself that was obsessed with her idol. Scootaloo stopped her scooter as she stood below a certain cloud somepony slept on daily above her. Maybe the voice was right. Maybe she needed Rainbow Dash to be closer to her. Scootaloo shook her head of the thoughts, trying not to feed into the voice.

"Hey Scoots," Rainbow Dash greeted Scootaloo as she flew from behind Scootaloo. "Whatcha doing?"

Scootaloo shrugged. "I was about to see if you were up that cloud," she said as she pointed to the cloud above. "Can I ask you about something?"

Rainbow Dash raise an eyebrow. "Sure squirt."

Scootaloo inhale as she tried to calm her nerves then exhale. "Did you ever had this other side of yourself that you didn't want to believe what it say to you was true?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "The only thing I hear my voice tells me that I'm awesome." she joked with a smile, but her smile dropped as she saw tears streaming down Scootaloo's eyes. "Hey what's the matter kid?"

Scootaloo opened her mouth and was about to Dash the truth about her obsessive side. "It's nothing," she lied as she turned away from Dash's gaze."I-I-I'm wasting your time. Forget it."

Scootaloo felt a hoof land on her shoulder. She turned around to see Dash frowning as she stared into her little sister's eyes. "Scootaloo, you're never waste my time," she reassured with a smile. "Now can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Scootaloo sighed. "I'm having trouble with my parents," she told Dash the half of the truth about her problems." They haven't really been fair to me."

"What they do?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" She pointed to Scootaloo's banged up wing. "Did they do this?"

Scootaloo felt her heart pound against her chest as she faced her big sister."I-I..."

"Scootaloo, what they do?"

Scootaloo, this is your chance. Just tell one little lie to her that your parents hit you and Rainbow Dash be ours for the taking.

"Scootaloo, what they do?" Rainbow asked, but a little louder than before.

Do it Scootaloo! This is our chance to get what we always desire: Rainbow Dash to be our new guardian! Don't lose your only chance Scootaloo, do it, do it!

Scootaloo felt the pressure weight down on her little heart. She was about to pass out if she let this go on any longer. She couldn't take the heavy pressure much more if it continued.

"Scootaloo, tell me the truth right now!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

Scootaloo, tell her your parents abuse you!

"Scootaloo tell me the truth!"

Scootaloo, tell her your parents abuse you, now!

Scootaloo couldn't take no more. She broke down in front of Rainbow Dash as the voice kept shouting into her sanity. "MY PARENTS ABUSE ME!"

Rainbow Dash stood there dumbtruck as Scootaloo revealed her parents intentions to her. "Wait what?"

"My parents been abusing me for a long time!"

"Scootaloo, you been abused by your parents this all entire time and haven't told nopony about it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Scootaloo rubbed her foreleg as she felt a lump form in her throat. "I-I-I was scared that they'll put me in a orphanage and I'll be parentless."

She turned away from Scootaloo's gaze which worried her. "Get on my back," she said, a little ways from earshot.

"W-W-What?" Scootaloo stirred between sobs. "W-W-Where we going?" she asked as she climbed onto Rainbow Dash's back

"We're going to end this." Rainbow Dash said as flapped her wings and took off to confront Scootaloo's parents without knowing the truth behind Scootaloo's depression.

As the rushing wind blown into Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash's manes, Scootaloo couldn't shake off the horrid feeling that she wanted this to happen; she wanted to succeed in her making Dash to be her mother. Had the voice finally convinced her, that she needed this to happen. She needed Rainbow Dash to be her mother for now on.

Scootaloo looked around as they flew. She recognized the three, small cottages beside the road surrounded by shades of green grass. She knew they was getting closer to home. "Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash cocked her head back a little to see Scootaloo more as she flew. "Hmm?"

"Do you believe me?" Scootaloo asked, sighing. "Do you think I'm just a big lier? That I'm doing this just for your attention?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head."Of course I don't, or I wouldn't be here trying to save you from those monsters."

"But, I could be lying about them abusing me."

"Scootaloo, your the most bravest, honest filly I know." Rainbow Dash said. "I know you wouldn't lie to me."

Scootaloo could hear the laughter of her other self as the plan was going smoothly. She felt her heart furiously pound against her chest as her house came into view from the clouds above it.

Scootaloo put on a fake smiled as she tried hide fear. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash, for believing in me."

"No, problem, Scoots," Rainbow Dash replied with a smile.

Rainbow Dash landed in front of a brown painted door, her hooves beneath a welcome mat with a smile smiley face on it. For some ponies who beat on their children sure do know how to decorated the house like normal ponies, Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

Scootaloo hopped off of Dash's back landing on her hooves. She felt like she was going to passed out right as the moment she wasn't prepared for had arrived.

Scootaloo, this one time we can do this, the voice whispered as it chuckled.

Rainbow Dash trotted to the door and gave it a few knocks. "Scootaloo, stand beside me. I don't want them to hurt you when I'm talking to them."

Scootaloo did what she was told and went to Rainbow Dash's side."Rainbow Dash, I'm scared." She whimpered as she heard the sound of hooves coming closer to the door maybe it was her father or mother. Either one would be bad.

It's time to play the role of the distressed filly, Scootaloo. 


	2. Chapter 2

/-/  
/ Forever mine/ Story: Obsessive/ by Matt11/-/

A large stallion opened the door to his home, revealing a rainbow maned mare standing outside. The stallion had an orange coat and a black mane. "Greetings, miss," he started, "what can I help you with?" He stopped as he noticed his daughter, Scootaloo, standing beside the mare known as Rainbow Dash. Turning his attention towards his daughter, he said, "I thought you were in your room!" Slowly, he started walking towards his daughter, only to be stopped by Rainbow Dash's hoof.  
Rainbow looked into the stallion's blue eyes fiercely. "Stay away from her! I will not allow you and your wife to abuse her any more!" Dash pushed Scootaloo's father back, causing him to stumble a bit and topple over. Scootaloo flinched at the noise of her father falling.  
This is going smoothly, don't you think, Scootaloo? The voice in her head was starting to annoy her, but all that mattered was that she would be with Rainbow Dash forever. Suddenly Scootaloo started hugging Dash's leg for protection.  
"What's going on out here?" A unicorn stepped into the line of vision, her coat blue and her mane orange. Likely, this was Scootaloo's mother. "Oh my. Are you alright honey?" She smiled at her daughter. "Well, there you are. Why did you run off like that? We were just about to eat dinner!"  
In a flash, two royal guards ran up to the door, obviously hearing the commotion. "Is there a problem here, Miss Dash?" one of them asked, looking back nervously at their post not too far away.  
Rainbow Dash smirked, looking at the too. "Actually, yes. These two have been abusing this here filly!" The pegasus pointed to Scootaloo with her hoof then looked judgingly at her parents. Finally, she bent down and looked at Scootaloo at eye level. "Scoots, show these nice stallions the bruises on your wing." Suddenly she noticed that Scootaloo was shaking, so in an instant the rainbow mare scooped up the little filly in an embrace. "Don't be scared, I'll always be by your side, little sis," she whispered in her ear.  
Tears burst out of Scootaloo's eyes after she said that, but opened her wing and showed the guards the bruises that ascended from the bottom of it to the top, colored a grotesque blue and black. The ponies gasped, even her parents.  
One of the guards advanced towards Scootaloo's parents. "You...you evil creatures! You sicken me, abusing your own filly for your own enjoyment!" In a flash, he whipped out hoof-cuffs and started putting them on Scootaloo's mother, while the other guard put some on her father. The process only took a minute, but to Scootaloo, it felt like the lifetime of abuse that had happened to her. The two guards yanked the now cuffed ponies away, who were yelling obscenities. "Brat! I wish you were never born!" Scootaloo's mother yelled at her, snapping her head back to take one last look at the crying filly.  
It didn't take Rainbow Dash long to notice the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Hey, squirt. Cheer up. Starting tomorrow, you won't ever see those terrible ponies again. You and I will be together forever, just like we were meant to be." Rainbow scooped up Scootaloo in a gigantic hug, causing the little filly to "squee" from joy. "Now," Dash said, picking Scootaloo up. "Let's "dash". We've got to tell the girls about this. And I'm sure you want to tell Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as well." After nodding, Rainbow lifted her into the air, flapping her wings and starting to glide to Twilight's library carefully, as to not disturb the filly in her arms.  
After what seemed like a second, Rainbow landed on the ground next to the door to the library, setting the filly down and knocking on the door.  
I-It actually worked! Dash is mine! I-I feel like the happiest filly alive, Scootaloo thought as both of them walked into the library. The library was filled, surprisingly, with all of Dash's friends. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were talking to Twilight while Applejack and Fluttershy were shelving books. Before any of them could notice the duo, Scootaloo nudged Rainbow. "Um, Dash? Can you not tell Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle yet? I'd prefer to keep it a secret for a while..." she whispered, not trying to attract any attention.  
"Whatever you'd like, squirt," Rainbow replied, smiling at her new little sister. Looking up, she waved to her friends, who acknowledged them immediately.  
After what seemed like a lifetime, Rainbow Dash had finished explaining what happened to Scootaloo. All of them were shocked, Twilight especially. The unicorn stepped closer to Scootaloo and scooped her up in a hug. "Don't worry, Scootaloo. Soon, you'll be with Rainbow. I'll write to Princess Celestia and ask her to throw your parents into a dungeon. She doesn't tolerate abusers very much," she told her and parted from the embrace.  
Rainbow poked Scootaloo. "Okay, squirt. I think we should go to Canterlot and explain the situation to Princess Celestia in person. You up for it?" Scootaloo nodded, and soon the two were on the train heading to Canterlot. It took a while to get there, but Scootaloo as well as Rainbow Dash enjoyed it greatly. The two talked for hours, laughing and joking amongst themselves. Finally, after a day, the train stopped in Canterlot where the duo embarked.  
Next stop, the Canterlot Courthouse. Celestia had already been alerted to their arrival, thanks to a quick letter from Twilight, and was already almost finished with the trial that was to be held against Scootaloo's parents.  
"I'll say it again!" Celestia yelled at the accused, looking more demeaning then she ever did. "You're guilty. I hereby sentence you to life in prison, guilty on the charge of physically and mentally abusing the filly Scootaloo." Her ferocity stunned the duo, and she spoke much differently then she normally did with her subjects. The trial was soon finished, and Celestia noticed Rainbow and Scootaloo soon after.  
The two pegasi were happy to see that the kindness had returned to the princess, and she gently picked up Scootaloo's wing, examining the bruises. "I despise ponies like this. You did not deserve this, young mare. Now, since you're not old enough to stay by yourself, you'll need somepony to take care of you. Rainbow, are you up to the job?"  
The mare nodded excitedly. "Of course, Princess!:  
"Good!" Celestia smiled. "Then, by the power vested in me by all of Equestria, I hereby allow the mare Rainbow Dash the ability to adopt Scootaloo as her little sister." Scootaloo's smile grew bright she started hopping around excitedly. "Yesyesyesyesyesyes!" Scootaloo said, giving Rainbow the biggest hug she could muster. Rainbow returned the hug gratefully, 'liquid pride' forming in the corner of her eye.

~~~~~~ Rainbow Dash opened the door to her cloud home, excited to show her new little sister around. The little filly was bouncing around everywhere, eager to see where she would live now.  
"Wow, this place is so huge!" Scootaloo said admiringly, looking at every last detail of the home. The hours ticked by as she settled into her new home, until Dash interrupted her homecoming.  
"Sorry, sis, but it's time to go to bed," Rainbow told her. "If you'd like, you can sleep with me tonight, Scoots." Rainbow smiled at her new sister as she beamed in awe.  
"Yesyesyesyesyesyes!" she cried for the second time that day. Scootaloo eagerly hopped into Rainbow's bed beside her, snuggling close to her new sister. "Now you'll be mine forever," she whispered lovingly to Rainbow.  
Eventually, the filly's eyes drooped closed and she went to sleep snuggled against Rainbow Dash. Dash looked at her sister and draped a wing over her. "I love you, Scootaloo," she said softly, pulling out a book. 


End file.
